Chances Are
by Wildcat Warrior
Summary: I think I may be losing my edge here guys. Sorry for that if things get boring. Amy finds herself in the middle of a horrible divorce from her husband after obtaining her PhD. She has twins and has nowhere to go with them. Then she meets her knight in shining armor. Will this be her break she's been looking for? Happy Reading.


**Chances Are**

 **Chapter One**

 **Where Do I Go From Here?**

The one thing that Amy Fowler's always tried to do, is make sure her children were safe, happy, and healthy. She has two that are twins, and doesn't know yet that she's expecting her third one. She's just been kicked to the curb with nothing but the clothes on her back, and her children. Her husband decided he no longer wanted anything to do with her or the kids. Now, just after obtaining her PhD Doctorate in Neuroscience, she's having to pick up what's left of her life, and start all over. She's in the office of Cal Tech, discussing a new job with President Seibert, and extremely nervous that she won't get the job.

"Sir, the only thing I know as of right now is, I don't know where to go from here. I mean, my husband filed for divorce, kicked my two children and I out, we're staying at a motel right now and I desperately, need this job. Look, see? I have all the documentation from UCLA. I have the degree to prove that I am a Neuroscientist. I could be very benificial to this University. All I'm asking for, is a chance to prove that I'm worth the gamble." Amy explains, and his body language really scares her at first.

"Okay. You have a very powerful argument there young lady. I see that your diploma and everything is in order and very impressive. Give me your best shot." President Seibert says.

"I'm sorry?" Amy asks, not sure of what he means.

"Tell me how you would handle someone who's depressed." President Seibert tells her.

"I'm not really sure how to answer that one. With depression I can tell you though, that there are so many different aspects to cover. First, you would have to gain their trust, then from there, get them to open up about what may or may not have happened during their child hood, or maybe even they've experienced something just recently. They could be in a slump about how things are not going like they thought they would at this stage in their life, then you get them interested in a hobby. I'm trying here. Mostly, I was working in collage on Obsessive Compulsive Disorders and other Neurological Disorders of the brain and central nervous system." Amy explains, and President Seibert just looks at her and grins. He stands up and says, "Damn. Alright, you got the job. When can you start?"

"Is tomorrow too soon? I have to find somewhere to put my kids while I'm at work. They're only four, and won't be in school until next year. I can't afford a day care either." Amy tells him.

"Tell you what I can do. Until you get on your feet and earn yourself a little money to pay for a good day care, this University has one and you are free to use it." President Seibert replies.

"Oh, Thank You so much Sir. It really means a lot to me. I won't let you down at this job either. Hey, who knows? Maybe one day, I'll even be teaching Neuroscience and Anatomy to others." Amy says, and he just nods his head and says, "Maybe. See ya tomorrow Doctor Fowler." Amy heads out of his office and she runs right into a tall good looking guy with a lightning bolt symbol on his shirt.

"Oh. The Flash huh? My kids love him. We're into all things super heroes. My name's Amy Fowler. I'm starting tomorrow." Amy says, and she offers her hand for a hand shake.

"Hello. I'm Sheldon Cooper. You have kids huh?" Sheldon asks.

"Yep. Twins. Marcie and Matthew. They're four. Speaking of which, I have to go get them. I left them with a friend while I was in my interveiw. If you're working tomorrow, maybe I'll see ya then. Nice meeting you." Amy tells him.

"Oh yes, you too. Take care." Sheldon replies.

"You too." Amy says, and she continues to make her way to her car out in the parking lot. She then turns back around and goes back to President Seibert's office.

"Something wrong?" Sheldon asks.

"Forgot my darn car keys. I took them out of my purse to show him my paper work from collage. See ya tomorrow Sheldon." Amy tells him, and she's turning about as red as a tomato because she never forgets her car keys anywhere.

The next morning, since Amy barely had enough money on her to pay for another week at the motel, plus get some new clothes and food for her kids and herself, she now has three outfits, and her kids have a few outfits as well. She's getting them up and ready to go and they're whining and crying the whole time.

"Come on Marcie. Matthew didn't wanna get up either but he's getting ready." Amy tells her.

"I'm tired Mama." Marcie argues. Amy just smiles and rolls her eyes and dresses her herself. Once she gets both of them dressed, then they can't find their shoes.

"I found one of them." Matthew says.

"Well buddy. You have two feet so just one shoe isn't going to work. Marcie Rayeann, get up please. Mama has to get to work. I've gotta work so we can get out of the motel and have a home." Amy replies, while having to get onto Marcie. She ends up almost climbing under neath the bed and she's saying the whole time, "Matthew Ryan Fowler. I told ya last night to put your shoes somewhere you'd find them this morning. Hey! Look here at what I found." She gets up out of the floor, tosses Matthew's other shoe to him, then has to get Marcie out of bed again.

"I was going to take you kids down to the lobby this morning for breakfast but we won't get there in time and still make it to Cal Tech by 9:00. What do you two think about McDonald's breakfast sandwiches or something?" Amy tells them.

"Bisquits and gravy Mama!" They both reply.

"Alright. Bisquits and gravy it is. At this point, I'd be happy with just two sausage, egg, and cheese bisquits. I never eat that much. What has come over me these past few weeks. Must be stress from looking for work and a home." Amy says, and before she can even get to McDonald's, the kids are asleep again. She checks her watch and sees that she has about an hour before she has to be at the University so they can go in to eat. While they're having breakfast, Amy can only hope that she can get everything squared away and find a home for her kids.

 **Chapter Two**

 **A Little Bit Of Love Goes A Long Long Way**

While everyone's at lunch at the University, Amy was able to get Marcie and Matthew from the day care, and have them to join her. She's sitting at a table with them, and they keep cracking science jokes, and Sheldon hears them.

"They are so cute. I'm not really big on kids but, they are really cute." Sheldon says, making his group turn in their direction.

"Excuse me. Would you three like to join us?" Leonard asks.

"There doesn't seem to be much room. Matthew, where are you going? Get back here." Amy replies, and Matthew's already over at the table, asking Sheldon about his Flash T shirt.

"You like The Flash?" Sheldon asks him.

"I sure do. He's so fast that he's like, zoom zoom zoom! He can go from the Crand Canyon all the way to China and back within twenty seconds, if not faster." Matthew says.

"I'm sorry about my Son. He's a little chatter box. Matthew, leave the nice man alone. He's having his lunch." Amy tells him.

"Oh no, he's fine. I'm sorry, you're telling him one thing and I'm over stepping that. Please forgive me." Sheldon replies.

"No, it's okay. Your friend invited us over to sit with you. Is it okay if we take him up on it?" Amy asks.

"Sure." Sheldon says, and she's pulling chairs over for her kids and herself. Amy usually wouldn't mess with her phone while people are eating, but she's looking for motels at a cheaper price during the week before she gets her first pay check. Sheldon takes note of what she's doing but before he gets to say anything to her, she's up from the table and getting the kids to take them back to the University day care.

"Come on guys. Mama's got some more work to do. I know we weren't here long but if we're gonna get a home, I've gotta work." Amy tells them, and that just about breaks Leonard's heart. He waits until they walk away before telling Sheldon, "We've gotta do something. They're homeless."

"I know. I just don't know what. Wait. Yes I do." Sheldon replies. He excuses himself from the table, and makes his way down to the lab where Amy's thrown herself so far into her work that she didn't know he was there.

"Oh! You scared me. What can I do for you?" Amy asks.

"I was just wondering and if it's none of my business, please just tell me." Sheldon starts to say.

"Yes? What is it?" Amy replies.

"How long are you payed up for at the motel? You know that we get payed weekly here. You won't get your first pay check for two weeks though. So, what are you going to do for a whole week?" Sheldon asks her.

"Well. To be honest, I've had that on my mind. I mean, my kids have to have a roof over their heads. I'm from San Diego, born and raised. Give me a box to sleep in and I'm happy. Can't do that with kids." Amy replies, and she lays down the knife long enough to talk for awhile.

"True. I have a proposal for you and your children. I know you're payed up for a week at the motel. How about when you have to leave there, you come and stay at my place?" Sheldon says.

"Oh Sheldon. I can't do that. I appreciate it, I really do. It's just, I can't put anyone out." Amy tells him.

"It's no trouble at all. I'm not putting a woman, or children out on the street or having them sleep in a car. Leonard is my room mate but he has a girl friend, and he's calling her right now as we speak, to ask her if he can stay there with her." Sheldon says, lying through his teeth, as he's not talked to Leonard yet.

"I'll have to think on it. I mean, we hardly know each other. My Son just took right to you though and kids are usually a great judge of character. If they don't feel safe around a person, they will not approach them." Amy tells him.

"I understand where you're coming from. Look at it this way though. You and your kids will have a roof over your heads, you all will have a warm place to sleep, plenty of good food, and the best thing, security. Security in knowing you're all safe. I can promise you, I'm a safe person and I know that it doesn't matter how many times I tell you that because being a Mother, the safety and well being of your kids, comes first. I'll let you think on everything and I have to get going. Lunch is over now." Sheldon explains. He smiles and leaves the lab where Amy is almost moved to tears that someone she barely knows would make such a gracious offer as that.

"Sheldon. It may sound funny but, I find myself falling for you already. Bad marriage, horrible break up, divorce papers being finalized. Oh man, where were you before I met and married him?" Amy whispers to herself, while leaning her forehead up against the door after he left.

Amy has sat there in the lab thinking on Sheldon's offer and what all they've talked about, and she's even wrestled with the feelings of her heart. She picks up her phone, goes through her contacts, finds the motel she's staying at, then lays her phone back down. She does this for about three different times before picking her phone back up and dialing the number.

"I have to do this now. A little bit of love goes a long long way, and he's doing this because he is a loving and caring person." Amy says to herself.

After work, Amy goes down to the University day care, and after getting Matthew and Marcie, she tries to head out to her car. As soon as Matthew sees Sheldon going down the hall, he runs after him though in hopes they'll talk about The Flash again.

"Mr. Sheldon! Mr. Sheldon!" Matthew calls out while running up to him and Sheldon picks him up.

"Hey buddy. How was your day? Hey Amy. What's up?" Sheldon asks, and he can see that Amy has her hands full of stuff from the lab plus Marcie over her shoulder, asleep.

"Been a long day. I'm headed over to the motel to get a refund. I talked to them today after speaking with you, and I've decided to take you up on your offer. How about we go over to the motel and if you don't mind, could you help me with everything?" Amy tells him, and she just about drops her bag off her other shoulder. Sheldon sees that she's having trouble and he sets Matthew down for a minute.

"That's fine. No problem. You're having quite a bit of trouble. Would you like for me to take her so she doesn't fall? Not that, you would drop her or anything. I'm only trying to help." Sheldon replies, and Amy sets her bag on the floor and tells him, "Oh would you? Thank You so much for your help. She lays in the strangest positions." Sheldon puts Marcie on his hip and has his right arm under neath her for support, and Amy takes Matthew's hand, and picks up her bag, tossing it over her shoulder again.

 **Chapter Three**

 **What A Surprise**

Amy and the kids have been in the apartment for about two weeks now, and Leonard and Penny just decided to leave things the way they are with Leonard staying with her, and it's working out for them pretty well. Amy's in the chair and Sheldon's on the couch one night while watching a movie, and she keeps thinking something's wrong in the bedroom where the kids are.

"Where are you going?" Sheldon asks.

"They're way too quiet. They both snore when they're asleep and they've been in bed for about an hour. I'm going to go see if they're asleep or in there talking." Amy replies. She gets to the door and she can hear Marcie say, "I hope we never leave here. Mr. Sheldon is so nice. He's nothing like Daddy was."

"I know. Do you think that Mama will ever go for Mr. Sheldon? I'd love it if they got together." Matthew replies and that's when Amy says to herself, "Okay. That's enough." She goes in there and tells them, "We need to talk. Yes, I love it here. Sheldon is a great guy and he took us in when we had nowhere to go but, we can't jump to anything just yet. There's a lot to plan out, things to do, we have to find us a home."

"Mama. We have a home now. Don't you like Mr. Sheldon? We like him." Marcie tells her.

"Of course I do. We need to get to sleep okay. There's a lot to do tomorrow." Amy replies. She gets them back to sleep, and goes back into the living room to finish the movie.

"Everything okay?" Sheldon asks.

"Yeah. They're just saying how much they really like you is all." Amy says, not wanting to say too much.

"I like them too. They're great kids. They're already so well mannered and well behaved. They're only four years old and you've been able to get them to where they act like perfect little people. That shows a great deal of character." Sheldon replies.

Two hours later, the movie's over and Amy gets up from the chair to stretch, and she takes her coffee cup to the kitchen.

"I better get to bed. Tomorrow's a busy day for us. Remember? You promised Matthew and Marcie, that we'd go to the zoo." Amy tells him, and he just smiles.

"Oh that's right. I did, didn't I? Good night Amy." Sheldon says.

"May I hug you? Ya know, for you doing what all you have for us?" Amy asks him.

"Of course. I don't have any problem with that." Sheldon replies. Amy steps toward him and hugs him, and she even goes a little farther to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank You. For everything." Amy says after kissing him on the cheek. He takes the palm of his hand to her cheek to caress it and she just smiles at him.

"Amy? I've wanted to ask you something for a couple of days now. Just not sure how to do it." Sheldon tells her.

"Go ahead." Amy says, while still in his arms.

"You and them kids being here, has brought more joy into my life than what I could have thought possible. I can feel myself falling for you. Am I out of line by saying that?" Sheldon asks.

"No. You're not out of line because, that day in the lab when you made the proposal of us coming here, I had feelings for you then. I found myself asking where was you when I met and married him. It's felt like with all of us being here, that we're a family. I know it sounds funny but, to me that's how it feels." Amy explains. He sits her down on the couch, and has a seat beside her, and takes her hand in his.

"The divorce papers are still being processed. You'll be free from him soon. What would you say if I asked you to be my girlfriend?" Sheldon asks, and Amy leans over to kiss him. This time, not on the cheek.

"Answer your question?" Amy asks, and Sheldon leans back toward her, and kisses her as well.

"How's that for answering your question?" Sheldon replies. They had no idea that the kids are standing in the hallway, and can see everything that's taking place until they hear, "Alright Mama!" Amy turns around to see them standing there though.

"Alright now. Listen here. No zoo trip unless you two get in that bedroom and get to bed. Understand?" Sheldon tells them.

"Yes Daddy." Marcie replies, and Sheldon's heart just melts.

"She called me Daddy. Their biological Father must not have ever been the way with them that I have. Wow." Sheldon says in total disbelief. He wipes a couple tears away and Amy tells him, "That's because in the short time we've been here, you have done more for them than what Jacob ever did. They love you, and so do I." Amy gets the kids back to bed, and as she's headed in there with them, Sheldon stops her.

"Wanna sleep in my room with me?" Sheldon asks. Amy just stands there and blinks for a couple of seconds but replies with, "You bet I do." He leads her into the bedroom where they spend the next few hours connecting as a couple.

When Amy's been with Sheldon for a little over a month, she's thinking she's coming down with the flu. Her divorce is still finalizing, and she just doesn't know that she's expecting a baby from Jacob. She gets an idea of going and getting a test at the drug store, and takes it when Sheldon's not home yet.

"Well, guess now I know why I'm sick. How am I going to tell Sheldon about this unexpected surprise?" Amy says to herself and then she hears the door open. She leaves the bathroom and goes to check it out. It was only Penny.

"Oh hey. I didn't mean to startle you. I was just wondering if you have some coffee I could borrow off of ya. I'm gonna be up all night tonight trying to prepare for my test." Penny tells her.

"What kind of test? You work at the cheese cake factory right?" Amy asks while getting something to drink.

"That's right. I'm going for my bartender's license though. So, in order to get my boss to pay for my license, I have to pass a test tomorrow at work." Penny replies.

"Makes sense. Help yourself hon. I'm not feeling well. I'm gonna go get some rest. I have to wake the kids up soon enough so I'm gonna get some sleep before I have to do that." Amy tells her.

"Sure. Take care. Thanks for the coffee. Y'all come over later if you'd like. Have supper with Leonard and I." Penny says, and then she waves, and heads on back across the hall.

When Sheldon gets home, he finds Marcie and Matthew, asleep with Amy on his bed, and usually he doesn't like anyone on his bed or in his room but since they started dating, they share that room so he just smiles, then leaves the door cracked in case any of them wake up. He goes to check his e mails and while he's doing that, Amy comes out of the bedroom, and she's in the bathroom again and sick once more.

"Oh good Lord. Amy? Sweetie, you okay?" Sheldon asks, and he goes in there to find her crying.

"I will be. I have something to tell you." Amy replies.

"What is it? Must be pretty bad if you're sick. Kind of like, when I went to my first Jury Duty assignment and I was sicker than what I'd ever been in my life. Just nerves." Sheldon says and Amy shakes her head no and says, "This isn't like that. I found out today that I'm expecting one more baby. This one isn't mine and yours either. He or she, belongs to my soon to be ex husband. He's going to find out and come after me and the baby. Sheldon, what do I do?"

"Here's what you do. You get out of that bathroom, go lie down and get some rest, and I'll call around to different places and see what you and I together can afford. He's left you high and dry with two small children, and you've managed to get a job at the University, and together, you and I are going to make it and raise these kids the way they ought to be raised. Go on honey, go back to bed for awhile." Sheldon explains. Amy just nods her head and hugs him for about the longest time. She goes and gets under the blankets, and puts the kids under too in case if they get cold. That only woke them up and when Sheldon heard them, he hollered into the bedroom for them to get out of there for awhile and let their Mom sleep. Sheldon calls his Mom to see how she's doing and he of course tells her about Amy and the kids.

"Be careful is all I'm saying. From what you've told me, I don't see her or them kids to hurt you in any way, but her ex husband just might. You say that she's expecting another baby from him?" Mary asks, trying to piece everything together.

"We are expecting a baby from her ex husband. I'm not letting Jacob get near her or these kids. I don't know what all has happened, it's none of my business. I think that if she wants me to know, she'll tell me. All I know is, they had a good start with their marriage for awhile, and just because they hit a rough spot, he decided to up and divorce her. He came in from work one day, seen the house a mess which is normal when you're raising four year old twins, and he got pissed off, and threw her and the kids out. They had nowhere to go, just the clothes on their backs, and enough money to pay for a week at a motel and get some clothes and food. That's all they had. She applied at Cal Tech, and went from there. Since she's been here with those kids, they've all became the center of my world." Sheldon explains.

"I'd like to meet this woman sometime. Could I do that? You and her are obviously together and dating right?" Mary says.

"Yes. We are Mother. I've loved having them all here and even if Jacob was to come crawling back on hands and knees to Amy, and begging her to pack up herself and the kids and leave with him, he wouldn't get across the threshold. Not with my family anyway." Sheldon tells her.

"Shelly. I'm very proud of you for doing this. I'll try and book a flight and I'll be out there end of the week." Mary replies.

 **Chapter Four**

 **Daddy's Little Girl**

Amy was four months along when she found out about the baby, and now, Marcie and Matthew are five and starting Kindergarten. Amy's been waddling around the apartment for days, just about ready to bust when there's a knock at the door. She goes to answer, and it's Mary.

"Oh hi. I didn't think we'd see you again after our first meeting. I honestly thought that you didn't like me that day." Amy tells her.

"Oh honey, I like everyone. Jesus said to love one another, and I try to do that too. I never found anything wrong with you or them kids. The problem I had, was the way your ex husband treated all of you. Any word from him?" Mary replies.

"Nope. Our divorce was finalized two months ago and he's been nowhere around. Haven't seen or heard from him since he kicked us out. That's the way I'd like for it to stay too." Amy says. Matthew and Marcie heard Mary come in, and they come out of their room and instantly say, "Hi Meemaw."

"Hey you two. How have you been? You ready for the baby in a few days?" Mary asks.

"Come see what we did to our room for him." Matthew tells her. He leads Mary into Leonard's old room, who has since then, fully moved in with Penny. She gets in there and sees bunk beds and a crib, all set up and ready to go.

"Oh, this is so cute in here. So you are for sure, having a boy then?" Mary replies.

"That's what our doctor said. I never believe those ultrasounds anyway. I was supposed to get two girls with them and I got one of each. So, how long are you in town for?" Amy says, while putting her hand to her lower back.

"Oh just for a week, then I have to get back. I have a job interview next Friday. Since I am already guaranteed the job, I thought I'd come out and visit until I go to work." Mary explains.

"You've for sure got the job?" Amy asks.

"Yeah. The manager said he'd hire me in a heart beat if it wasn't for the application and interview, so he's got to do that to make it look good with his bosses." Mary replies. They go back into the living room and talk for awhile, and when Amy tries to drink her water, it starts bothering her. Then, she goes to eat some soup, and that only makes her sick.

"Why is this bothering me all of a sudden? I drink water all the time, I eat tomato soup almost everyday. It's like, that's all this baby wants." Amy says, and then her back feels like it's gonna break. She looks at Mary and says, "I'm thinking you better call Sheldon at work."

"Why? Is everything okay?" Mary asks. Amy's water breaks and she looks down, then back up at Mary and says, "Nope."

Mary and Amy are checked into the hospital, and Sheldon's just now getting there. He finds Marcie and Matthew, in the play area but they aren't playing. They're crying.

"What's wrong guys?" Sheldon asks, while picking them both up.

"Something's wrong with Mama." Matthew says.

"She's fine buddy. I promise. Stay here and I'm going to go see what I can do for her okay." Sheldon replies, and he sits them down with his Mom, and goes to ask about Amy.

"I'll keep the kids. You go with her." Mary tells him. He gets up to labor and delivery, and finds Amy in a state of meditation.

"Are you okay?" Sheldon asks. She nods her head yes but continues to meditate and breath through the pain. She eventually says, "If I get overly excited or carried away, and give in to the pain, this will be worse. I'm okay." The meditation only works for awhile, but when things get way too intense, Amy's still trying to remain calm but then she gets those strong contractions. The doctor checks her and looks at Sheldon and says, "We're about to have us a baby."

"What do I need to do?" Sheldon asks.

"Well. For right now, sit tight and let us do the work. You get to be here for emotional support Dad." The doctor replies.

Thirty minutes later, Amy's still having a hard time and the doctor's telling her she's almost there. Sheldon decides he's going to be her coach. Yeah, like she needed one after having twins. He's right beside her and telling her, "Push honey."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Amy hollers.

"Push Amy." Doctor Riley tells her.

"Okay Doctor Riley." Amy replies.

"I just told her that and she yelled at me." Sheldon says.

"So not the time to be pointing fingers, Sheldon!" Amy snaps.

"Okay you two. This is about to be over. One two three." Doctor Riley tells them.

"One's just fine but why did she say two and three? Who said anything about two and three?" Amy asks, and she finally gets back to doing what she should be doing, and gives it her all. With that one last push, they are greeted by a little girl.

"Oh, Marcie's going to be so happy to see her. Not so sure about Matthew though. He wanted a boy." Sheldon says, and even though she's not his by blood, he's crying at the sight of her.

"I want to ask you something Sheldon. Two things really." Amy replies when Doctor Riley lays the baby on her.

"What's that honey?" Sheldon asks.

"One. What do you think of the name Charisma? Ya know? After Charisma Carpenter. I saw the Ghost Whisperer one day while you were at work, and she was so good in that show. I just love her name. Charisma Mae Fowler Cooper." Amy explains.

"Are you sure? I'm honored for her to have my last name." Sheldon asks, completely shocked.

"Here's the second question. Will you marry me Sheldon? I'm not just asking because I've went through labor and delivery. I'm asking you because you took my children and I in when we had nowhere to go. You've shown the three of us, now the four of us, more love than what we ever got from Jacob. You made us feel safe and loved, and you saved us. You really did, you saved our lives. I just honestly don't know what we would have done without you. I'm also asking you this, because I love you, and I'd like for you to adopt my children, as yours." Amy explains even farther. He tells her to get some rest and that he's going to go let his Mom and the kids know that it's almost time to visit.

"I'll be back." Sheldon says.

"What about what I asked you honey?" Amy asks. He smiles at her, leans down to kiss her forehead, then goes to talk to his Mom for awhile.'

"Hey there Mama. How are you feeling?" Mary asks, while the kids climb up on her bed and see the baby.

"I'm okay. Pretty tired but, I'm great. Sheldon honey, are you ever going to answer the question that I asked you earlier?" Amy replies. Mary asks if she can hold Charisma while they talk.

"I've had a chance to do some thinking while getting my Mom, and the kids to come and see you. I have an answer to your question. Yes. The four of you don't need to do anything else to make me happy. You all being at my place, is more than enough. If you'll still have me, I'll do the best I can to make you all happy. I love you too. Let me see my girl." Sheldon says, and he kisses Amy to which Marcie and Matthew say, "Yuck!" He then takes Charisma and asks her, "How's Daddy's little girl? Huh? How are you?" She just lays there in his arms and looks up at him like she's saying, "Hey. Yeah you. I've got to launch a complaint with the people in charge."

Later that night, Amy has put Mary in charge of the kids while Sheldon stays at the hospital with Amy and Charisma. He's coming back from the cafeteria and he finds her all passed out from exhaustion, with Charisma laying on her chest. Amy's sort of propped up enough to where the baby wasn't going to fall, and Sheldon's smiling and wondering how Amy can sit like that and be able to sleep as well as she is. He goes over to move Charisma to her baby bed, but she tries to wake up upon being touched. Instead he lightly taps the back of Amy's hand.

"Sweetheart? Let me put her in her bed. You can't be very comfortable like that." Sheldon offers. Amy wakes up and looks at where she fell asleep at, and she just nods her head for him to move her. He lays her in the baby bed, sits on Amy's bed, then asks her, "Are you doing okay?"

"Really, really out of it. I was never like this with Matthew and Marcie, and they're twins. You'd think that I would have been more rung out with them. She's just taken a lot out of me." Amy tells him and when she gets up to go to the bathroom, she just falls from not having any strength. Sheldon catches her, and sits her back on her bed.

"Where are you going?" Amy asks.

"Stay here." Sheldon replies. He goes and gets a nurse who comes in there to check on Amy and she tells them that she's going to have to do a lab draw really quick. She just takes it from Amy's IV, then takes her to the bathroom, has Sheldon to stay with her while she makes a trip down to the lab, and she's back all within 8 minutes.

"Okay honey. I got your blood work to the lab. They're gonna run your CBC's and the doctor will get with you on what's going on." The nurse tells her.

"Okay, that's fine. Thank You. I just wanna get back to bed. I'm so tired. I wasn't like this with my twins." Amy replies.

"Could be just a drop in your hemoglobin levels. If so, and I can't say cause I don't know. But, if they are, we might possibly have to give you a unit of blood. But not always, so don't worry." The nurse explains. She goes back to making her rounds after helping Amy get back in bed.

The next afternoon, Amy's gotten her results already, which showed that her CBC was low enough for one unit of blood to be given. She's had the one unit already and now she's feeding Charisma again, and just wanting to go home where she can finally relax without people bothering her.

"Hey there. How we doing today?" The doctor asks, while checking over her chart.

"Ready to go home. I'm actually feeling quite a bit better since yesterday." Amy replies.

"Well. Let me just take a look at everything here and we'll go from there. Your levels are much better than they were last night, Charisma's doing really good, your color's back in your face, and you're not bleeding near as bad as you was. I'd say you'd most likely be able to go home later." Doctor Riley says. Amy just nods her head and goes back to sleep for awhile.

 **Chapter Five**

 **Into That Good Night**

Penny and Leonard are ordering dinner for everyone while Amy's trying to keep the kids out of the bedroom since Charisma's in there asleep. Sheldon is cleaning up the kitchen, getting it ready for their gathering, and Mary's helping Amy with the kids. Howard and Bernadette have showed up for the gathering as well.

"Okay, she's good and asleep and should be for awhile. That is, if I can get these two to leave her alone." Amy tells everyone, and she's trying to carry both Marcie and Matthew, out of the bedroom. She only gets in trouble by Emily for that one.

"Give them here. You just had a baby and had to be given some blood. Do not, be lifting!" Emily scolds her.

"Although she was a little rough on you honey, she is right. My sister went through the same thing after having her son. Well, she had to do stuff around her apartment cause no one was there to help her while her husband was at work. She ended up back in the hospital and had to stay a few extra days." Penny replies. Amy finally sits down to relax for awhile, when Raj looks like he's going to cry.

"What's the matter Rajesh?" Amy asks.

"You just got into our social group and you've got three kids. I almost couldn't believe it when Sheldon said you were already a Mom. Then, I look at these sweet little people you've created, carried, delivered, and still in the process of raising, and I just have to tell you that, I think it's amazing. You're a Mama, and from what I've seen so far, a damn good one." Raj tells her.

"Uncle Rajesh!" Marcie scolds, making everyone laugh.

"Sorry Marcie. Uncle Rajesh sometimes says things that he shouldn't say. Do you forgive me?" Raj asks. Marcie gets the same look her Mom gives when she's thinking about something, but she finally smiles and says, "Yeah, why not? You're forgiven."

"You know what I think is funny?" Howard tells them all.

"What's that Uncle Howard?" Matthew asks.

"The simple fact that your Daddy, does not like change at all. Look at him though. He took in a whole family that had nowhere to go, and he never once broke, or cracked under pressure. Way to go in keeping it together Sheldon." Howard replies.

"I tried my best in raising him to where he always helps people whenever he can. He did more than that. Love conquers all and somewhere along the way, they fell in love. I'm thrilled to have them all as family." Mary says, and then Charisma wakes up.

"Oh no." Amy says, in total exhaustion. She gets up, goes into the bedroom to get her, and she's in there for awhile. They all figure that she's feeding her so they leave her alone.

The pizzas finally arrive at the apartment, and Bernadette goes to the bedroom door to knock and let Amy know that dinner's there, and it's time to eat.

"Thanks. I can't come out right now though. She's not done yet. She comes first." Amy tells her.

"I know hon. Just thought you might like to know." Bernadette replies, and then she goes back into the living room.

Amy finally got Charisma fed and she now has her in the living room with everyone, and she's getting to eat. Sheldon just keeps smiling at her and she eventually has to ask, "What's got you all smiley today honey?"

"I think I can answer that one. He's never had anyone in his life like you and these kids. He's just proud of you all." Mary says.

"Mom's right. I was never one to think about settling down and having a family. The day I met you, there was just something about you and them kids that drew me to you. It was like something I couldn't explain. I knew that, you all needed me, as much as I needed you. If you hadn't already asked me to marry you, I'd have asked you the same question." Sheldon explains.

"Looks like we need to do some planning then don't we?" Amy replies, and Leonard stands up to say something.

"The thing that gets me the most is, Sheldon is never happy about his world around him changing. Now, I see you, Matthew, Marcie, and Charisma in his life, and it was so unreal when he mentioned to me that he wanted you and the kids to move in with him. But now, I see you all here together. They say that seeing is believing. It's all real buddy. Sheldon, you're a Daddy!" Leonard tells everyone. Amy just watches her twins down there in the floor with Charisma, who's on a blanket and she thinks to herself that if hadn't been for the love everyone showed her and her children, there's no telling where they'd have ended up at. To her, in this moment in time, it can't get any better. She knows that now, is now. It can never be, now again.

 **THE END**


End file.
